The Interview
by Bob Regent
Summary: During the Years Post Sunnydale Three interviews show the world precisely what these people did to protect the world Post season 3 AU
1. Chapter 1

The Interview Author: Silent Bob Foley RATING : Whatever the top one is DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere else just let me know, FEEDBACK: Yep, it always helps to know people are reading this and the ideas that are given to me help to shape the future CATEGORY: General/xover RELATIONSHIPS: None DISCLAIMER: Buffy belongs to Crackhead joss who ruined a good thing when he screwed up every one of his series as the year went on. All incidental xovers belong to their people. 

Chapter 1  
Sir Rupert Giles 

Some people see the full picture when it comes to the future of the world and some can't see past their arse when they see something as wrong and the end result can be a hell of a problem if and when the two viewpoints ever meet up- when and if this happened explosions would happen.

That's precisely what happened to Alexander Harris the day his few and only true friends found out his terrible secret.

Now its been a good many years since the disbanding of the Infamous Scooby gang and the scattering of it's various members to all corners of the world and to all occupations- one of the most admired and respected was Mr Alexander Lavelle Harris the first of the 'Scoobies' to pledge their selves to the fight against the darkness centred in Sunnydale. Very little is known about the life of 'Xander' Harris or the reasons behind his assistance in the fight that came close to destroying the world, his recent death has brought to light several files pertaining to his life before and after the massacre of much of Sunnydale's public and infrastructure in the summer of 1999.

The public knowledge of the 'underworld' of the demonic sections of the Earth's surface has also allowed many to personally get involved with the battles against the enemy, this has also allowed groups such as the United States 'initiative' and the United Kingdom Commonwealth's Watchers Council other groups across the world also came to light but most were absorbed into the already established groups such as those previously mentioned allowing a comprehensive network of combat stations to be built with the intention of fighting 'Hostile Sub terrestrials' or more simply 'Demons'. This disclosure allowed many files on personnel from both sides of the fight to be used by both military minds and historians to map the immediate timeline culminating into the closure of several Hellmouths during recent years.

The files of the watchers council were found to be the most comprehensive when it came to information about the stranger phenomena of the later 20th and earliest years of the 21st centuries and of course about those whom fought the battles, however even then the actual Information about certain members of the 'White Hats' was still scarce even with the access to both files and the Watcher's Diaries of Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndham Pryce the actual information revolving around the exploits of Alexander Harris and his immediate allies both in the months prior and much of the years post Sunnydale. However with the recent memorial marking thirty years since the destruction of Sunnydale and the public revelation about Demons several members of the former 'Scooby Gang' have come forward to give their views on the man once hailed as a 'White Knight' or sometimes 'Paladin' by the people he had saved, two conflicting versions of the man are held by the group and it is hoped that the use of both first hand information from the combatants and allies of Mr Harris and secondary information from older files and interviews with people who knew him and the very rare interviews he gave during his last years.

The primary Information given to us is directly from the former Head of the Watcher's Council Sir Rupert Giles, Earl of Westminster and creator of the current incarnation of the Watcher's Council and is directly responsible for the creation of the unilateral rules and regulations of Human/Demon co-operation against the more 'Evil' of both races.

World News: Good Evening Sir Giles.

Rupert Giles: Good Evening.

WN: It has been Thirty years since the destruction of Sunnydale and the full disclosure worldwide of the existence of the Demonic presence across the planet, you and those you have taught have been directly responsible for the continued war against the enemy. Many people look up to you and your people as a paradigm of good for humanity, how difficult is it to live up to your profile.

RG: The biggest problem has been people belief that we are more than human and more than who we are, I agree that because of who and what we were, we were in fact more than the sum of our parts but we were all still basically just human. Buffy's Power as the slayer, Willow's as a Top level Wicca amongst others were still based in little more than a basic human body the loss of use of any part of their bodies could still cripple or even kill them. Some people do not realise that and put each of us up on a pedestal as a potential demi-god.

WN: Since the revelation thousands of troops have swelled the ranks of the Watcher's council and many more hundreds of thousands have joined the war effort against the Demonic hordes, there are also those whom believe that the normal humans should not get involved in what is a job for those whom can take the enemy on one on one.

RG: The original watchers council had indoctrinated many of their members into believing that only some such as slayers, Wicca's and some allied demon kinds should fight and leave the 'civilians' on the sidelines removing them from any kind of danger. The rebuilt Council disagreed with these rules and allowed combat groups to form under their auspices- I had written those rules into the new doctrine because I myself had seen the myriad peoples of the world freely fight of their own accord no matter how much some people may have tried to force them to concede from the fight, My own slayer Buffy summers was the strongest voice opposed to the inclusion of the 'normal' humans in the war perhaps due to the problems that she had had with several humans whom had fought with the forces of light.

WN: I assume you are talking about the 'Paladin'?

RG: And You would be right.

WN: For those readers unsure about the reference, the Paladin was a name used to describe Alexander Harris one of the world's foremost Demon hunters and one of the first of the 'human resistance' against demonkind.

Sir Giles in the many years since Alexander Harris Joined the fight very little is anything is known about him, you own diaries are sparse and his files with the Council of Watchers, the Initiative and the Library of Heroes are lacking in much of his exploits yet he is well known and respected by most of the fighting peoples of the world.

RG: Xander Harris was once best described as a Bull headed, Infantile, child. However as I got to know the boy I found him to be much more- In my time as a watcher I have met few men as truly loyal and dedicated as Alexander Harris. His love for his friends, respect for both allies and the power of his enemies and lastly his outright refusal to stop his participation on the war made him quite possibly one of the true heroes of his time. I have fought beside many whom have been dubbed thus but Xander was one of a kind a human that refused to quit when things became difficult.

WN: It is said that the reason he no longer fought the fight alongside the Council and it's immediate allies was due to his refusal to conform to the rules.

RG: Bollocks!

WN: Excuse me.

RG: Excuse me, I'm an old man and my ability to hold my temper has diminished with the years, Xander Harris is directly responsible for what is currently written as Council doctrine. There is much that is unwritten about the last few months of Sunnydale's existence and the resulting schism that resulted in the problems that arose. But needless for me to say Alexander Harris is not totally blameless but his also in no way responsible for all that happened at that time- the few items written about him from the point of view of the traditionalists skew his true character completely, for thirty years I have kept the secrets of Xander Harris I am not long for this life and with Xander's passing it is time for this information to come out. The unspoken agreement between all parties that this would not be mentioned has already been broken by the actions of Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg with their condemnation of Xander's actions in recent years and his refusal to join the network.

WN: I know that I as well as many others wish to know more of the man whom fought the war without any powers or support bar that he could acquire from allies and enemies alike.

RG: Then it's time that the world knew.

Los Angeles  
November 1999   
Warehouse Six- Cyberdyne systems LA 

A massive explosion ripped through the warehouses lining two sides of a long concourse, the entire row came apart in a fireball to rival that of a small nuclear weapon. The holes in the warehouse's walls peer directly into the centre where the stored munitions were kept, many were destroyed instantly by the thermo baric blast however those far enough away cooked off destroying more and more boxes of supplies and weapons and wiping out the entire factory's stockpile. A group of secondary explosions crippled the factory's production lines and transport equipment.

With all the commotion and fire from the explosions no one saw three of the factory's trucks pull away packed to the gills with arms, ammunition and supplies- all with what seemed to be teenagers at the wheels of each, if anyone had seen them odds on they would have been terrified. The three trucks pulled up outside an old decrepit warehouse where another group were awaiting their arrival, within minutes the stores had been stripped from the vehicles and the trucks hidden out of sight the first group making their way back to the hideout.

"How'd it go?" A slightly built young man asked.

The leader of the secondary group removed his black balaclava and ran his hands through his hair scruffing it up and making him more comfortable.

"We got a hell of a lot of food and medical supplies some ammo for the weapons as well as a bunch of prototypes I've heard about but not used. What's going on around here John?"

"Gunn's taken out a group to hit the nest up on 33rd."

"What he take."

"Flamer, a few grenades and some of the magnesium flares."

"Should be enough."

"Get some sleep Xander You look like you need it."

"K, Separate the equipment and supplies and get it to the other groups and stashes, we had to pull a load of shit out of the one underneath the church up at Marlowe Hills."

"Got It, off with ya."

"Night Conner."

"Night Harris."

Residence of Rupert Giles  
July 2029 

WN: So Xander Harris had been looting and destroying supply caches and warehouses belonging to Military technology sources as well as the actual military themselves.

RG: Xander didn't follow the rules at the best of time, he discredited thousands of years of prophecies on one night- created the second slayer line, broke into a Army base and stole weapons. He knew when and where rules stopped and he could break the lot if he believed it would help, his assistance to the street kids of LA helped many of them survive the coming war.

WN: Several companies claimed that these terrorist actions by Alexander Harris and his cohorts were directly responsible for the downfall of their LA branches and the loss of billions on Military contracts.

RG: It is well known that some of these companies were involved in projects to subjugate large areas of the human populace or worse destroy others man were fronts for the demon population of Los Angeles including several Computer system manufacturers and weapons research companies, it was more of a blessing than anything that Alexander's Innate viewpoint allowed him to see who was on the side of the demons and who were not.

Lost Boys Blockhouse  
November 1999 

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the GUJ-5, the latest in ordinance from Cyberdyne industries. The Weapon fires electrified pellets of lightweight metallic composites which explode on impact like this."

Xander had picked up the weapon- one that looked suspiciously like a streamlined lighter version of the MP-5, the weapon looked relatively easy to use the only difference to the original design being a small red light on the end of the rifle's magazine, Xander flicked off the safety and fired down the range directly at a demon shape on the far wall, each of the 'bullets' flared red as they left the gun's barrel and exploded on impact with the wall- the concrete was undamaged however the bullets were no more.

"Each bullet can knock out a human for approximately one to two minutes depending on the person's size, more than one will keep them down longer. The Magazine holds sixty rounds the same as the Mp5s were have been using against demons, the red light on the bottom of the magazine reports that the weapon is powered, armed and there are rounds in the magazine. Once the light has disappeared it means that a wither a new magazine or energy cell is needed."

He field stripped the weapon to its basic components

"From what I've gathered from the manuals and my own testing the range is about six hundred metres with an effective range of around three fifty, sixty rounds with one in the pipe and an infrared scope. The Shell's capability should allow us to take down most demons with a half mag or so- however I have no idea if it'll work on a vampire so we'll have to test it sometime in the next few days."

John chirped in "We want two of every six man team to be fully qualified and capable in the use of this weapon, three magazines per man per weapon. Infrared sights will be used as basic, suppressors and field kits will be supplied if and when needed. Xander and I already know the abilities of these weapons and so will be training teams as they return, in turn they will be transferred to other groups around LA to train them in the weapons use."

Xander once again took up the slack, "I know that we are not an army, hell maybe half a dozen of us know how to really use the kit we have- I know some of you really don't like this put we're better off organised and running as a group of mutual assist gangs than alone allowing the enemy to pick us off."

The assembled demon hunters mumbled agreements, each of them owed each other in the group their lives many times over- not something that can be thought of lightly, few groups outside of full blown military units had the brother (and sister) hood that the lost boys had. But it had taken people like Xander Harris, Charles Gunn and John Conner to keep them together and fighting a trait few if any really had.

"Gunn's back." Shouted one of the younger members of the assembled group of warriors, a tall and slim but well built Dark skinned teenager walked into the room his entourage of warriors behind him, he walked straight over to his nearest bucket and threw up what remained of his dinner straight in.

"What happened?"

"Vamp gang initiation bunch of idiots trying to get themselves turned." A young Hispanic kid spoke up, "We took out the vamps but the humans tried to get us- Gunn was forced to blow a hole in one guy's stomach- dumb fucker's still alive but Gunn's Not taking it well."

"No shit. Did I look like that after I did that the first time?"

"You were worse after you killed a human."

Rupert Giles Residence  
2029 

WN: So he had killed someone at that time?

RG: Much as I regret he was forced to, yes he did kill a human around the end of 1999. He once told me that the old urban myth about it getting easier with each one was true- but he never killed an innocent or anyone that didn't deserve it but he hated the fact he was forced into it by the people he fought.

WN: What about the rumours about his involvement with the apparent murder of ranking Network officials shortly after he survived several assassination attempts from the Tarakan Brotherhood.

RG: Very little is known to the watchers council or even to those that remained close to Xander before his recent demise, If Xander did have anything to do with the Assassination of Quentin Travers or any of his 'associates' then he would have had his reasons behind what he did, he never told me that he had killed Travers but considering his view of the world he may have done it to protect those who could not protect themselves- just like he always did.

WN: Several members of the ruling council have expressed their views that even though Xander Harris may have been doing what he thought was right, he was still a danger and should have been taken out of the picture many years ago in one way or another.

RG: Yes during that time the council was split completely down the middle, it had been well over a decade since Xander Had left Sunnydale and begun hunting solo or with his allies- he had become well known by the Network for his uncompromising behaviour against both Demons and humans that actively worked for them- the detonation of a Thermobaric explosive inside the offices of Wolfram and Hart now known to have been a centre for demon activity in the United States, brought the wrath of the council down upon him. The two sides debated and fought against each other about what to do with the young man if they could find him, one side acknowledged the fact he was doing what was necessary the other side still held that a human should not be getting involved in 'Slayer' territory. snort Ten years and they still believed he couldn't fight demonkind.

WN: But some of that was still rooted in the conflict between Alexander and his former compatriots in Sunnydale.

RG: Xander's actions were directly responsible for the continued existence of the human race as we know it, the continued friction between Xander and his former friends shattered the Scooby Gang into it's components even with the return of the Vampire Angel after several months did nothing to seal the rift even with the Vampire's own belief that Alexander did the right thing. It was the wholesale refusal to try and see the other side of the argument that ended up ostracizing Buffy and Willow from most of their allies.

WN: You are speaking of, Daniel Osbourne, Faith Williams, Wesley Wyndham Pryce, Cordelia Chase, Liam O'Connell and yourself.

RG: Each of the members whom agreed with what Xander had done were also those whom had one reason or another to dislike him due to differing reasons, it seemed to me then and even now that those whom called him their friend were those whom were in fact his greatest detractors. I am saddened to know that even after thirty years and his death that the two of them would still not acknowledge that his reasons for what he did was as right as he believed, fortunately he no longer cared what the others thought about him. He believed more than anything that normal men and women of humankind had the right to make the choices that would affect them directly, Xander used his given right of free will to make a decision that decision saved many lives over the years and proved that a human can and will fight to live and to help save those who need it.

That is not to say that we agreed with everything Alexander did, he made mistakes and made them often both before and after the incident in Sunnydale- but again he proved he was only human.

Sunnydale high School  
March 1999  
Four months, two weeks-Pre- incident 

"I disagree."

One voice piped up from the massive argument that was encompassing the library, Daniel Osbourne best known to his friends as Oz brought the entire conflict to an abrupt halt. The argument had been raging between two sides for well over three hours, the members of the group turned to the werewolf as if they expected him to say more.

"Oz?" an angry redhead asked.

"I said I disagree."

"He lied about the retrying of the soul curse to Buffy, he's responsible for Angel's being sent to hell, Buffy's pain for months afterwards and mine because he didn't believe I could do it."

"I also do not believe that Alexander would purposely try to hurt anyone, from time to time he has made mistakes your own indiscretions uncounted Willow." The Redhead flushed at the words delivered by the librarian, "Xander may be many things but he is not a traitor nor is he deliberately cruel to anyone, he made a choice and I stand by that choice I also disagree that he was motivated by personal feelings about Angelus or anything he had done."

"Your partly right Giles." A voice piped up from the swinging doors of the library's main entrance, Xander stood there looking completely unrepentant about what had happened, he knew the argument was bound to happen sooner or later- he had lied about the curse and he knew if it came around again he would still make the same decision, again and again if need be, but a part of him still questioned how much of what he did was purely self serving and how much was for the good of all. "A good part of it was trying to stop Acathla being opened and keeping the world turning, but I was terrified as well, some of it was my own fear and I'll admit that hell there may be more to it than that. But I made my choice."

"You Bastard." Screamed Buffy as she tried to launch herself at Xander only to be held back by a grip that rivalled her own, her sister Slayer Faith held her arm stopping her attack on the young man, "What the hell are you doing."

"Boy saved my life B, just returning the favour."

"You know what he did."

"I've only heard you rant about it for the last three hours so hell yeah I know what he did and I know others would have done it too, I would have killed Angelus before hand anyway."

"I'm sorry I lied to you Buffy but I had to make a choice and I think I chose the right one, Angel was dead, gone and Angelus wasn't him. You loved Angel and once I would have thought badly of him but he helped me save your life, I didn't like Angel but I respected him- I hated Angelus and it was him that needed to die."

"YOU KILLED ANGEL."

"ANGEL WAS DEAD, no heartbeat, no pulse, no breath, no reflection get your head out of your arse and look, Angelus killed god knows how many people because you fucked him."

"You were jealous."

"Oh here we go."

"You were jealous I slept with him that I love him not you."

"G you owe me ten bucks." Said Faith.

"Damn."

"What?..." asked Willow

"I bet Jeeves that Buffy would try the old jealousy route when she started screaming at him, I bet him that she would go on about loving Angel etc. I'd never believe her he wouldn't sleep with me when I almost begged him to why does she think she's special."

"I thought she might be a bit more grown up?"

The entire repose was interrupted by the sound of meat slamming together and a crash of metal against skin as Xander flew into the weapons cage closely followed by Buffy.

"Guess I was wrong." Giles finished.

Buffy stalked to the cage and picked Xander up and threw him across the room and into the counted cracking the surface and ripping a scream from Xander's throat as his spine was bent close to breaking, scrambling around him he grasped the only thing close enough to defend himself with h - a broomstick. As Buffy attempted to get closer she was knocked off her feet by the brush end slamming into her stomach throwing her across the room and into the table, shaking her head she tried to attack Xander again this time getting the broken handle across the face launching her into the air and breaking her jaw and cheekbone from the impact of the broom. Xander his adrenaline spent dropped to the floor in immense pain, he knew his ribs were cracked and had possible spinal damage and didn't move in case he was right."

"I never, never tried to hurt anyone Buffy but you; you chose a vampire- a dead body animated by evil over humans and especially those who have given everything to keep you alive. You've now made your decision Buffy and you have to live with it but understand this is you choose a vampire or demon over the lives of your friends and family and the life of one man over the entire world I will Kill the pair of you no matter what."

The rest of the scoobies were frozen by the whispered words of Xander- his voice was low and soft but the pure steel behind them chilled everyone of them through to the Marrow, even Giles with his years as ripper behind him was terrified of the young man at that point. Each of them had to make the decision there and then who they would follow now, the group would be torn asunder as it was would they choose one of the other.

The first to move were Faith and Oz One on each side, Oz caught Xander's eye and Xander just nodded- he knew Willow would go directly to Buffy's side and while he may have made a mistake when he got between Oz and Willow he refused to try to make the Wolf choose between them again, Willow may go against him but over twelve years of friendship had left their mark- Oz was a good man.

"Faith?"

"I'm here."

"Tell Giles to stay here when I'm gone, there will be need of some sort of sanity when I'm no longer around."

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No I'm ok, my back's calming down now I don't have any damage to my spine."

"No Xander we're going to the Hospital, you looked after me now it's my turn ok."

Rupert Giles Residence  
September 2029 

WN: That was the point that the slayer line completely left the auspices of the Watcher's council.

RG: With the departure of Faith that night we lost control of the line, but it did not in fact matter particularly as Faith survived for a long time afterwards, Faith refused to return to the Scooby Gang and in her own words said 'If she can do that to X- the one guy who saved her life and was willing to die to save her and the others, what the hell would she do to me If I got in the way?'

Faith had found it difficult to trust anyone or anything in her life and Xander was one of the few, It's possible it was her death that spurred him on over the years to continue the fight- that night was the second to last time the entire group were assembled in one place and a night I wish I could have changed, I lost a friend and a son that night but I was one of the fortunate few he kept in touch with.

WN: This interview with Rupert Giles was interrupted here by a request from the council for Sir Giles to return to Council Headquarters as quickly as possible; the interview was never completed as a result of Sir Giles' death one week later on his ninetieth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Other side 

World News: Since the transmission of our First Interview with the sadly deceased Sir Rupert Giles, Formally of the Watcher's council we have been approached by the current administration to hear the other side of the argument as presented by Councillor Willow Rosenberg, Head of Occult Research and Development for the Network.

For those whom are unsure of who Ms Rosenberg is they may not know of her long relationship with Mr Alexander Harris, the two had become close friends in the years from their childhood up to the point just before the Incident that removed Xander Harris from his hometown. Ms Rosenberg has also been one of the voices that has most opposed the Non Network sanctioned actions of Mr Harris and his allies and indeed many of the vigilante groups that oppose the demonic forces.

WN: Ms Rosenberg thank you for your time.

Willow Rosenberg: Not at all, I'm happy to help.

WN: I believe we should start with the beginning and the creation of the 'Scooby Gang' during the later years of the 1990's and their actions during the time.

WR: Well the real start was the first day that Buffy Summers arrived at Sunnydale, we basically found out that Buffy was a slayer and Giles was a watcher when My old friend Jesse and I had been kidnapped by a pair of vampires. Basically from that point when we couldn't save Jesse we decided to help Buffy fight against the demons in our home town.

WN: We being Yourself and Xander Harris.

WR: That's right, although I don't think Xander really knew what he was getting into.

WN: From some of the information from Xander Harris and from Rupert Giles, Mr Harris had in fact known about the slayer before the incident you describe. His actions apparently saved Buffy Summers from the Vampire version of Jesse Mcnally and the minions of the 'master'.

WR: Possibly but he likely almost got himself killed, Xander was a good guy but not all that bright.

WN: In an Interview with Xander Harris it was acknowledged that he killed the vampire form of his friend by accident but that's what made him decide to get involved with the battle against the dark side.

WR: A crowd pushed Jesse onto Xander's stake I doubt very much he could have done it of his own accord. But I'm glad he did it- Jesse didn't deserve what happened to him and hopefully he's resting well on the other side.

WN: Taken from a transcript of an Interview with Alexander Harris four years after the Incident in Sunnydale,

Xander Harris: I started fighting the same day as Buffy came into town, in that one day I lost much of what consisted of the closest and most personal to me, my friendships, my innocence and my life. I mean I'm still alive but that day I lost whatever right I had to decided what way my life would go from then on. I could have easily left the fight to others and moved on and god knows how many times I was tempted to do just that, but I couldn't, I couldn't just leave people to the predations of the night and the denizens that lived in the shadows of human civilisation, demon or human.

I didn't want to fight this way though, I would have been happy with what I was doing staying with my friends and maybe just maybe having a normal life but of course things happen, In the end I couldn't walk away I may not have been a chosen one in this fight but I chose to fight.

BBC News: You are referencing the Sunnydale Incident.

XH: For Fucks sake, the 'Incident' was what it was, an all round Clusterfuck that got thousands of people killed because the so-called heroes had no idea how to stop it.

BBCN: Yet you yourself cornered the Demon that was formally Richard Wilkins and killed him yourself a year later.

XH: I owed it to those who weren't saved by the inactions of the people of that town, amazing what two hundred thousand pounds of semtex and two tons of thermite will do to a demon. One explosion stopped a first level demon- something all the spells and powers of mystical beings couldn't do.

WN: Ms Rosenberg what were your reactions to this?

WR: I didn't know he was responsible for stopping Wilkins, we tried everything that day to stop the demon from Bows and arrows to flame throwers but we couldn't stop it. We failed that day our greatest failure and the start of the world wide Initiative against the demons we have been fighting all these years.

WN: Does this change your view on the use of normal human beings in the fight against the enemy?"

WR: No It doesn't I mean the military units of the world have now been trained in this and have network supervisors to help in the field but they are a special case in hand with weapons and tactics specially built around the combat of demons but even then one on one they have little chance against the demons of the word. It should be left to the specialists. Those few that fight their so-called 'crusade' outside of the Network's alliance and aid are just putting themselves and many other civilians in danger.

WN: Information on the outsiders is sparse but it is claimed by those whom followed Xander Harris and John Conner in their war against Demon kind that they were responsible for stopping multiple apocalypses per year long before any members of the Watcher's council or the Network even managed to get close and many of which without casualties or incidental civilian losses.

WR: Did he also tell you that they were responsible for the deaths of ten thousand people when they destroyed the Olympic stadium in Sydney Australia, if they had waited for our people to get there- Trained people then they would have known that if killing the enemy would have blown the area sky high they get those people killed.

WN: The group did in fact take responsibility about the incident at Sydney and apologised to the families of those killed across the world, that incident has been the focal point in the council's attack on non mystical warfare against the forces they are arrayed against. However many do not believe that that one major incident almost fifteen years ago and a host of smaller incidents mean humans have no right to fight for their freedom.

WR: With respect to the people of Earth many of them have little to no real idea what is out there, even with disclosure and all the information out there no-one really knows what's going on in the darkness unless they've been trained or are part of the mystical arenas of the fight. People should let us concentrate on the fight and not get involved.

WN: The death of Alexander Harris has brought this 'crusade' to the forefront of the public eye with more and more information about his life and the fight he dedicated his existence to, much of the time around the destruction of Sunnydale and the immediate aftermath is coming out with the information from several interviews with those who were there would you care to add in your own view point.

WR: Well I suppose it started with the revelation that Xander lied about my attempt to return Angel's soul to his body, at that time and for many years later I was angry with him and his reactions as well as his betrayal of the trust both Buffy and myself had put into him. But I'm close to fifty years old now and I've had a long time to think about those days and even though I believed I knew what I was doing and how to do it properly I was only a novice and even now would have trouble with those types of spells.

We believed Xander did what he did out of jealousy, he was a teenager with a crush on a girl who didn't want to know but after thirty years he still held he did a lot of what he did thinking of others, but after all this time I believe him. There may have been some jealous deep down but I knew him better than anyone and should have listened to what he said and why he did what he did, he looked after those he cared for and he never stopped- he was a brave if foolhardy man.

WN: In the same Interview he was asked his greatest personal regrets and in the end he named you in his greatest regret.

WR: Me?

WN: For those who did not see the original Interview after the Post Millennium massacre in Paris of Alexander Harris he one termed his greatest regret being, "Not being able to salvage my one true friendship from the ashes it had been cast." From the records of those days it was said he often spoke of you to his compatriot's as being someone that is worth fighting for even if they push you away.

WR: I didn't know that; please excuse me I have to go.

Break In Transmission 

Resume Transmission 

WN: We are back with Ms Willow Rosenberg of the Watchers Council.

WR: My apologies for my actions a moment ago I was overcome a little.

WN: that is quite alright Ms Rosenberg

WR: To return to what I was saying, I regret losing the chance to talk to Xander one last time before he died, to explain I really did understand why he did what he did and although I disagreed with it I can't say I wouldn't have done the same in his place. I know I'm gonna catch hell for this but I wasn't ready for what I did and it could have ended up a lot worse, I believe now that Xander did the right thing, two teenagers no matter how powerful couldn't have held back the forces of hell and If I could I'd have stood by him but now after twenty years it's too late.

Oak Park Cemetery  
Hill Valley  
California  
February 2009 

"Hello Willow." A deep scratchy voice spoke up from behind the small slim redhead standing in front of a massive Family crypt, in her years she like many had an almost sixth sense when someone came near her. But this man knew her like that back of his hand and his skills had grown to the extent he could get close to anyone without them knowing.

"Hello Xander." She whispered, it had been close to ten years since they had spoken, since she had turned her back on a friendship almost fifteen years in the making and joined someone she had barely known for a year. She turned and held back a gasp, the young man she saw in her minds eye was nothing like the man in front of her- Xander Harris had been gangly and tall with a smile and a twinkle in his eye a funny man and all round nice guy willing to help anyone.

The man in front of her was nothing like that boy, over six foot and heavily muscled he moved fast and hard no movement wasted in unnecessary motions, his face was scarred as were his arms crossing over each other several times. The face was older much older than his years, his omnipresent smile and good cheer was gone probably had been for a long time.

"It's been a while Wills."

"Almost ten years, I've heard what you've been up to. You know your one of the most wanted men on the planet on either side."

"I'm well aware of what's going on in the world Willow, I do live in it and before you think about asking I'm not going to stop the fight."

"Xander you're putting yourself and others in danger please stop this now before you hurt people.

"Dammit Willow, twelve years ago I started fighting to stop what happened to Jesse and I'm sure as hell not going to stop now. You were beside me then why is it so different now?"

"I've got power now Xander I'm not incapable like I used to be, the Network have thousands of people to fight against the Demons now the normal people don't have to get involved anymore, stop fighting Xander and just have a normal life."

"Can't do that Willow the normal humans have as much right to defend themselves and their homes as any of you so called Mystics, there's Six and a half billion people on this planet Willow If some of us don't fight them more will die no matter how much this 'network' of yours does. Hell your people have been more damaging to the civilian population of this world than we have."

"There are casualties in all wars Xander you know that as much as anyone."

"Yes your right but hundreds of thousands are killed in your battles we've killed less than a hundred in five years, no amount of casualties especially civilians is right but we've done a hell of a lot better than you have."

"Most of those were based around hellmouths and apocalypse centres, you would know that if you had had to stop?"

"We've stopped twelve in the last six years Willow; twelve your vaunted 'network' had no clue about and couldn't have stopped if you tried. Some things can't be stopped by magic and muscle."

"And so what you used explosives and guns to stop them"

"In some cases yes but not all, I went head to head with one of them and killed her with my bare hands because I had to."

"You killed a human in cold blood."

"Several in fact."

"How could you those were humans."

"Wake up Willow demons aren't the be all and end all of evil on this planet human's can kill murder and destroy much more efficiently than any demon can, because they can get around more and pull together resources faster and better. I killed someone because they were going to sacrifice an entire city to a demon for power and immortality."

"I?"

"Then there were the assassins whom had been empowered to kill the Network commanders at their retreat two years ago."

"Come on No-one knows when and where?"

"Camp Six Ten Eleven, February 19th 2007, All network commanders were in residence."

"That's impossible."

"That's the information the assassins had and my people stopped them."

Willow closed her eyes, he had been looking after her again even when he was hundreds maybe thousands of miles away he still looked after her.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you or the 'network' I did it for the people that you and your people save time and again, I may not like what you do and your attempts to stop the rest of us but you do save people and that's all they can ask."

"Is that why you still fight?"

"I fight because I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"Not when you've lost everything."

"Xander you?"

"I'm not getting into this with you Willow, I know exactly what I did and I would do it again and a lot of people agreed with me. Don't know If you remember but everyone left from Sunnydale agreed I did the right thing."

"She still blames you, still thinks of you as a traitor."

"After ten years Id have thought she'd grown up, It was Angelus I wanted to stop the fact that it was the body once held by Angel was Incidental."

"Well we didn't see it that way."

"Well you never did see the whole picture, either of you, you know even he agreed with what I did."

"Angel?"

"Angel, Liam now actually. He's a member of the independents I work with from time to time."

"We have to tell Buffy she'll be thrilled, she'll want to see him again."

"He doesn't want to see her."

"What?"

"He doesn't want to see her again, he's human remember and if she holds try to form she'll try to have him stop fighting and he won't just like me."

WN: So Liam O'Connell Formally the Vampire Angelus refused to talk to Buffy Summers.

WR: She wasn't happy with that and I told Xander that the last time I saw him a year later same time same place but this time I didn't go alone and as it turned out neither did he, this day was once of the biggest mistakes I ever made- the reason he never trusted me again and therefore refused to work with the network ever again.

WN: There is nothing in the records of either the council or Hall of Heroes about the three times post Sunnydale the remnants of the Scooby gang met up again.

WR: There's nothing in them because it was personal between those of us that remained, with only four of us left it will go on into history once all of us are deceased there is no reason for anyone but those involved to continue to remember and no offence intended but it has nothing to do with you or the public.

WN: Understandable Ms Rosenberg, the little we know from Sir Giles and Mr Harris is that it was directly attached to the troubles that later appeared around the time of the 2020 apocalypse at Times Square.

WR: What happened that night was the most difficult thing I have ever had to witness and the biggest mistake that myself or many of my comrades have ever made, Xander had always been a good man and as far as I know he never stopped. We just made the mistake not to trust him and pushed him too far, oh hell people need to know what happened this has been a secret for too long. So much has come out about this the final piece of the puzzle should be known.

Oak Park Cemetery  
Hill Valley  
California  
February 2010 

"And so it begins."

"You've changed a lot Xander but you're still the sci-fi geek."

"And proud of it." For just a second it was as if Willow and Xander were still the long time friends they had always been before she had betrayed him and he her depending on the point of view, but as quick as it had happened the moment had passed and the Crusader and Network Commander were back in their places.

"I'm sorry about Oz."

"He died saving a person that's all that could be asked." Replied Willow "How's Faith?"

Xander's face clouded at that, but he pushed down hard on his emotions like had done every day for over a decade.

"She's dead."

"Dead? We didn't hear anything about her death, I'm sorry. But how I mean we haven't heard anything about a new slayer being called the council haven't said anything."

"That's because they don't know, she's with us."

"You. Xander she needs to be sent to the Council as soon as possible she needs training and properly."

"She's with us because she's been a member of the Alliance for several years. Her names Victoria Smith and she's English, she wants to stay and fight with my people- she does subscribe to the theory only mystics can fight the war."

"She needs to come with us." Responded another voice from the shadows.

Xander closed his eyes slowly and imperceptibly tensed his muscles and then let them relax shifting into that slight line between rest and combat, something he had learnt to do many years beforehand. He turned to look directly at the spot in the shadows the voice had come from, a small slight figure strolled out of the darkness into the lit field the artificial light made her seem smaller and thinner than he remembered or it was possible that she was really that small. Her hair was cut short- much shorter than he had ever seen it, close to her ears and well away from her eyes. She looked much the same as she had done ten years before just like Willow as if the years fighting hadn't left their mark on her, he knew that to be false butt she had had it much easier than many before her with the network and the full resources of the watchers council. The fact she no longer had to take the mantle of the only warrior against the demons had let her let go of the nightmares and sit safe and cocooned in the watcher's council offices.

"I think that's her choice Buffy."

"We can train her better than a bunch of gang members in some half baked 'Alliance' she needs to be somewhere that can help her and not get her killed."

"You really can't stand that there are those who don't want to sit there while others fight, you still believe that us normal humans can't fight for ourselves. Thirteen years Buffy, I've been doing this for thirteen years and every moment of it on the front lines and I'm still here, most of my men have been at it almost as long. Can you really say the same for those mystic you train?"

"We've got the people, the equipment the training your going to get people killed you and your incompetent, incapable misfits. Now tell us where she is and we'll take her back, and you will tell your people to stop fighting and let us- the professionals handle this from here on in."

"And If I refuse."

"Then I take you in anyway and we hunt your troops down."

"You know they won't come quietly, Victoria doesn't want to join up with the Network and I sure as hell aren't going to listen to a desk jockey about whether to fight or not."

"You don't have a choice in this." A short buzz on a radio on her belt brought out a half dozen troops that had been hidden in the greenery in the area, each of them moving with the experience only available by training to the highest degree. Each were carrying armed guns as well as stakes, silver knives, and other combat paraphernalia, Buffy Summers just stood there looking smug and started to walk towards Xander stopping as Xander's own Pistol rose up to meet her. The second that happened both Willow and Buffy expected to hear the squad's own weapons fire directly at the Dark haired man.

When they didn't Buffy spun round to find that the squad were being held at bay by the muzzles of weapons in their back or to heads, over a dozen men and women in dark fatigues held half their number prisoner. Willow's power didn't have any effect on them while Xander's pistol still had Buffy in his sights.

"Everyone has a choice in what they do Summers, we've been fighting for a long time and we've made mistakes but we're only human just like the vast majority of the beings on this planet. Self determination isn't for those who decide they should have it and make others work for them but for everyone." Buffy attempted to make a move against Xander, the gun fired once and the Slayer's kneecap exploded. "I once warned you that you do anything to harm e or my own and you would pay, well now you will." The Blonde was mewling in agony and crying her eyes out as she clutched her ruined leg.

"We know about those you have taken out of the fight just because they refused to follow you and your people, the people put in psychiatric wards or allowed to die because you refuse help. This is a World War slayer and every human has a right, I've never killed an Innocent and I'm not going to start now but God knows I should. Now this is the only warning you get. The new slayer is under Alliance protection anything happens to her or me or any of my people and you will know EXACTLY what humans can do to those that seek to do them harm."

"Oh god Xander." Whispered Willow.

"Let her go." The troops holding Willow back let loose their grip and ran to her friend's side taking in the completely ruined kneecap of the young blonde. "You made a mistake Willow and that makes you responsible for what transpired here, you may think of me as a traitor or as a problem but I sure as hell won't allow some pissants that don't have a clue what the front lines are like anymore to ambush me and try to coerce my Alliance into giving up Innocents if they don't wish to."

"There's always another way Xander."

"Yes there is but you blew that chance when you sided against me the first time Willow, you betrayed my twice now there will be no third time."

WN: You believe he would kill you.

WR: I don't think that was ever in his mind, if anything he wanted to embarrass us. Two of the commanders of the Network and two enhanced humans taken down in seconds by a team of humans would be the perfect thing for him to play up to. But it had the opposite effect on Buffy and myself instead of allowing the Alliance to help us we instigated a full shut down of the use of non mystics in the Network's battles, although I do sometimes wonder what would have happened if the Alliance had joined us it's better this way to stop Innocents being hurt by those who don't really know what the darkness id capable of.

WN: So you don't believe the Alliance is useful even with their numbers currently growing much faster than the numbers of the Network.

WR: The Alliance will take anyone and anything that they can to achieve their goals and one day it will blow up in their face I just hope that they don't take the entire world with it when they foul up, Xander Harris was a good man a led the Alliance through it's formative years, I will agree he had the capability to be a great leader of me and a teacher within the network but his refusal to work with us may have been a mistake on both our parts.

WN: Thank You Miss Rosenberg

WR: Thank you.

Ms Willow Rosenberg has recently been sanctioned for some of her remarks in this interview, more so the World News Network was approached by the Watcher's Network to remove some of the information given to the reporter involved and allow them full access to the entire tape. We at the WNN refused this and have shown the tape in its entirety, we hope that by showing the other side of the story that people have a full knowledge of what has transpired between the Alliance and the Network and the reasons behind the attitudes of both sides.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Paladin 

Ontario Canada BBC World News Studios September 2017

BBC News: Good Evening for the past twenty years the people of Earth has seen some major upheavals in the way we view the world around us, with the destruction of a small town in the United States a full disclosure of a worldwide phenomena known as Demons was released by the governments of the United States, United Kingdom, China, Russia and numerous other countries across the globe.

The Destruction of Sunnydale, California in the summer of 1999 by an ascended demonic version of former Mayor Richard Wilkins III became legendary news across the world, the same day other demons attempted their own grasp for power in countries ranging from the United States to Uzbekistan- only a few countries such as England, France and Hong Kong were immune to these outbreaks. Within a week entire cities had been destroyed by demonic forces while others were saved by the quick reactions of the militaries of the respective countries and the work of groups later to make up the Watcher Network.

However in the United States a small group known to those whom knew them as the 'Scooby Gang' were directly responsible for the continued attempts to hold the forces of evil and had since mid 1997, Buffy Summers the Slayer and her Watcher Rupert Giles were those sent there to combat the evil. However within the first forty eight hours they were assisted by Willow Rosenberg, the Vampire Angel and a young man by the name of Alexander Harris, it is an urban legend that Xander as he preferred to be called was responsible for the creation of this group and indeed the continuing survival of the group several times over.

That was until an Incident unknown to many until recently that drove Alexander Harris away from his home, Xander went on to unite some of those who thought like him into a combat group allowing him to destroy several of the larger demons in the coastal United States. His refusal to bow to the rules and regulation of the 'Watcher's network' has made Mr Harris and his associates unpopular with the other members of the community. His point blank refusal to stop his fight and his complete disgust and the Network edict that only Mystics and specially trained fights should get involved in the war has pushed him to fight harder and harder over the past few years. Little is known about Alexander Harris but we at BBC World News have managed to persuade Mr Harris to do an Interview with us for the first time in his combat career, he is communicating with us from a remote terminal somewhere in the United States in order to keep his arena of operations secret.

BBC: Mr Harris Can you hear me.

Xander Harris: Good Afternoon Ma'am.

BBC: Mr Harris, It has become well known in the past few years that the epicentre of all occult happenings over the past two decades was the area once known as Sunnydale, with yourself being one of the few survivors. Could you please tell us your views on what happened to the town?

XH: I left Sunnydale several months beforehand alongside my now long time friend Faith Williams, I didn't know what had happened until two or three days after the destruction of my hometown. I was sorry to hear of the deaths of so many people that I knew but I couldn't have done anything even if I had wanted to.

BBC: You are talking about the schism between the members of the Scooby gang of Sunnydale that has come to the fore from the Interviews of several members of the Network.

XH: the members of the network have put their points across the way they believe them, I'm just glad that Giles at least gave a balanced judgement on what I did, I suppose to an extent he understood what I did and why I did it.

BBC: This would be what the Network members term as your 'treachery' against them.

XH: Laughs bitterly. I'm well aware of what they have said about me and what I did, I assume you wish to hear at least my version on what happened and not the once sided version that came from them.

BBC: The Interviews claimed that you knew that the Vampire Angelus was to be cursed and deliberately misled the members of the Scooby Gang when it came up, there are claims of jealousy and hatred that coloured your beliefs and led you to what you did. The same Interviews also suggest that if you apologise for your actions that nothing will be held against you.

XH: Right, Ok let be explan my side to this, let people believe what they wish, I no longer care one way or the others what happens now. The vampire Angelus had once been Angel an ally on our side and a good man even if I didn't like him at all, however with the loss of his soul he started in his attempts to destroy humanity from day one. The actions of the Scooby gang at the time did not stop the demon from running riot, killing innocents including a friend of ours Ms Janna Kalderash, Jenny was attempting to re-soul the demon and bring him back to our side. The incompetence of the slayer allowed him to continue up until the point that Angelus attempted to destroy the world once more.

BBC: So the inactions of the slayer Buffy Summers led to the deaths of multiple Innocents.

XH: The culmination of this led to the death of another slayer by the name of Kendra, the torture of Rupert Giles and the hospitalisation of Willow Rosenberg all within hours of each other. Her belief that she as the slayer is the be all and end all of decision making involving demons led to this, the same damned self centred belief she holds against the humans fighting side by side against demons, especially those who choose not to follow her.

BBC: So what happened next exactly.

XH: During my visit to the hospital Willow woke up and explained she was going to try the spell again, to say I was sceptical is putting it lightly, I mean a sixteen year old apprentice wicca trying to cast a curse that was hand crafted by a clan of magic users and cast by their great mages. It didn't sit with me and after all these years still doesn't.

BBC: The records that survived indicated she had a concussion and possible damage to her body. It also accounts that you yourself were injured in the attack.

XH: What happened to be was incidental, but as you mentioned Willow was in no fit state to cast an extremely high level spell, Buffy wasn't willing to kill the demon that had the face of her lover and the world was about ready to go to hell. So I made a decision and one that I still hold to this day, I never mentioned the curse being retried.

BBC: This is what Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg class as the 'Traitor's Lie'

XH: They can think what they want, but the point of it is this. I lied in order to get the Slayer to pull her head out of her ass and start doing her job, to stop Angelus. One Vampire with a demon and no soul vs the fate of Six Billion Humans worldwide, what would you have done?

BBC: Me?

XH: Yes you have a choice one 'man' or The world.

BBC: I'm not a fighter Mr Harris.

XH: Neither was I then and I made the decision, I suppose the few memories left behind from a possession a year before had left some Imprint about the good of the many and to stop those who would harm innocents. As I is I deliberately misled someone in order to save others, Buffy Summers was unable to do her job so someone else had to. Now I'm expecting to read an interview later based on the Network's reaction to this one, but the bottom line is she'll go on about being 'The Slayer' although technically she no longer is Victoria has that so called honour. Buffy is a footsoldier nothing more and not a particularly good one at that, she'll probably go on about it was her decision, well dozens of people died because she didn't make the right one and so I took it from her and have not had a reason to regret it.

BBC: None at all?

XH: None at all, I'll be the first to admit that she did good her first few years but since then she's had no clue.

BBC: The Interviews claim that you and your people are those who don't actually realise how serious the fight is against the demons.

XH: I started fighting the same day as Buffy came into town, in that one day I lost much of what consisted of the closest and most personal to me, my friendships, my innocence and my life. I mean I'm still alive but that day I lost whatever right I had to decided what way my life would go from then on. I could have easily left the fight to others and moved on and god knows how many times I was tempted to do just that, but I couldn't, I couldn't just leave people to the predations of the night and the denizens that lived in the shadows of human civilisation, demon or human.

I didn't want to fight this way though, I would have been happy with what I was doing staying with my friends and maybe just maybe having a normal life but of course things happen, In the end I couldn't walk away I may not have been a chosen one in this fight but I chose to fight.

BBC: You are referencing the Sunnydale Incident.

XH: For Fucks sake, the 'Incident' was what it was, an all round Clusterfuck that got thousands of people killed because the so-called heroes had no idea how to stop it.

BBC: Yet you yourself cornered the Demon that was formally Richard Wilkins and killed him yourself a year later.

XH: I owed it to those who weren't saved by the inactions of the people of that town, amazing what two hundred thousand pounds of semtex and two tons of thermite will do to a demon. One explosion stopped a first level demon- something all the spells and powers of mystical beings couldn't do.

For a group of people that have no Idea what they are doing out here, It seems we have done our share of saving the world, we don't take prisoners and yes we have been forced into doing things that others find unpalatable but never have we gone after Innocents for a mistake they may have made, unlike the Network we realise people as fallible much as they don't like to admit it. Almost all the Mystics and trained personnel working for the Watcher's network are human and as such make human mistakes, God knows I've seen the results of enough of them.

BBC: Hence your belief that you did the right thing when you started fighting even against the wishes of the network?

XH: In 1997 I saw the death of one of the people I had been closest to in my life, his name was Jesse Mcnally and we had been brothers in all but blood since we were toddlers but the hellmouth took him from me. That day I started fighting and never stopped, even after being driven from my home by the self centred actions of those I thought I could trust from a girl who had been a sister to me to the man I saw as my 'father' a man much better at it than my own shit of a father. The destruction of Sunnydale several months later made sure I could never go back and for the first time in my life I was truly free of that damn town.

You would be surprised how that can really feel, the problem with what happened with Sunnydale was that even though much of the world mobilised against the demons, people were still not ready for the truth of the matter. Innocent people were being killed just for being different, Wiccas, Weres, some innocent peaceful demon types were all hunted and killed. Fortunately some people like myself saw the possibility of saving these people and getting them out kinda like the underground railroad in the 19th century.

Humans as a whole are not the easiest of people to get along with, we are spiteful, self centred and afraid of what we do not understand. But some people are able to see past that and fight alongside those they don't know, the Alliance is made of just about anyone who wants to help, unlike the Network who believe themselves to be the 'elite' of the world's fighting community we are just willing to fight against the enemy to protect ourselves and those that need our help from small nets and demon risings to the full blown apocalypses that pop up every year.

BBC: The Network believes that the use of mainly normal base humans is detrimental to the cause and is more damaging to both themselves and the innocents around the world. They cite lack of research capability, equipment and training as the problems that mean your troops should not be out there fighting.

XH: In other words so they are the only ones who should fight, back when I started fighting we had ONE mystic fighter backed up by three base humans. We saved the world and each other without powers, without training and without back-up, it was years until any serious combat capable groups were formed to fight. Look I'll admit we are not the best at what we do and likely will never be, but as of now none of us care what the Network thinks, many of us have been fighting between fifteen to twenty years without serious loss, without serious injuries and most necessary without massive civilian losses. The Network with all their equipment, tactics, Intel and whatever have lost thousands of troops in combat, hundreds of civilians as 'acceptable losses' ten of thousands of humans dead worldwide as a result and still claim we're the ones who are a danger.

Humans have their own inimitable rights when it comes to protecting themselves, what makes the Network believe they have the right to stop us.

Arlington Cemetary  
Washington DC  
November 2004 

"You know this could be easier."

"How exactly?"

"Well two hundred troops and a half dozen tanks would be nice."

The Alliance had pulled together almost five hundred troops from across the eastern seaboard to tackle an insidious necromagus who had been attempting to return the dead from the great Arlington National cemetery for veterans back to life as zombies. Millions of men were buried in the vast fields of the cemeteries, every one of them a hero to the people of the United States. From all of the states and all of the branches of the armed forces from the basic Army soldier to the special forces of the Seals and Delta Force all types were there. Every one of them if animated could cause havoc on the peoples of the world, it was the last thing that the government wanted and this brought it to the attention of the Alliance through some of their contacts in and around the Military hierarchy. Five hundred Alliance troops may not have seemed much but it had to do for now, the American military were mobilising their forces as quickly as possible but it might not be soon enough.

"Conner."

"What?"

"Thermal mines?"

"All used we got a few thousand of em, more of the bastards are rising."

"Dammit the new weapons are good but we don't have enough people."

Within minutes the Remaining three hundred men and women of the Alliance forces were encircled and held captive, while they were able to keep the enemy at range they only had so much in the way of Ammunition and numbers, sooner or later they would be overwhelmed and killed. Every one of them turned to the use of a new master.

Like Hell though Xander.

"Back to back, Overlap your fire anyone runs out of ammo the two on either side pick up the slack got it."

"YES SIR." They may have not been real infantry but they tried their best and gave their best, and Xander gave as good as he got.

But even the best when outnumbered by many hundreds to one had little chance if any of success.

The tide was turned as from the shadows almost a thousand armed troops slammed into the side of the enemy, flares and tracers lit up the area some setting fire to the zombified soldiers burning them down, high ex rounds and buckshot shattered the bodies of the enemy and scattered the others. Within minutes tens of thousands of bodies were scattered across the fields of Arlington, the white markers of many men and women were broken, burnt or crushed by the rotting bodies and freshly dead soldiers from the allied sides.

Xander Harris approached who seemed to be the leader of the new arrivals intending to ask for medical help, as he approached he could see the full bird of a Colonel on the uniform.

"Colonel. I'm Alexander Harris, leader of these Irregulars."

"Ahh yes I've heard of you Mr Harris."

"Don't believe everything you've heard Colonel." Once upon a time that would have been meant as a joke but condiering the most recent changes in his life this was no longer true. "My Men are tired and injured I'm requesting help for them."

"That's a no Colonel." came a voice from behind.

Xander closed his eyes and imperceptibly stiffened his hand closing around the pistols still clenched in his hands, looking a the patch on the sleeve of the soldier he recognised the symbol that was now known as the Watcher Council's Combat division. Turning around he saw someone he had hoped he would go a long time without seeing.

"Hello Giles."

"Mr Harris."

"What is the reason that you are refusing aid to my men?"

"The orders that came through when we were sent to this 'uprising' was that your people were expendable and if they got in the way that they were to be removed if necessary, and survivors were to be left to their own devices."

"As if I can't guess who issued those orders."

"Yes Well."

"So you will follow those orders will you Giles."

"Yes."

"And You Colonel?"

"They are my orders even if I do disagree with them."

"Even though they are against your sworn oath?"

The Soldier didn't move at that, the Combat division were sworn to protect the lives of humans and demons of all types and if at all possible keep them alive and well. All Civilians and allied groups were to be given aid.

"These men and women fought and stood their ground to stop those damned things, we stood here for SIX FUCKING HOURS and you people don't think that they deserve help. We set up for this ambush almost three days ago and your people had no clue."

"That's rubbish Alexander, we found out about this yesterday and scrambled everything we could."

"I know you did, I'm the one who sent the info to The Initiative."

"You?"

"Giles I lead these people, I fight to save others but unlike some groups I know if we need help and I wasn't going to let my ego get in the way of stopping this necromagus."

"Did you get him."

"Yes I did."

"We need to take him in and question him, find out how he did this."

"Good luck? Atkins!"

A large built young man with long brown hair dropped a virtually headless body at the feet of the commanders of the Watcher corps.

"Dammit Xander, do you know what we could have got from this man."

"Yes I do and I did what I did because I know. I trust the Council as much as they trust me." Xander turned his back on the two men and walked away from them.

"Don't you turn your back on me."

"I've got men down and injured, some severely. They are my people Giles, at least I remember what I'm fighting for. I remember what being a team meant even if you people don't."

Xander turned back once again and left the older man behind, stunned at Xander;s change in attitude, he had been a child the last time he had seen him but he knew that five years on these front lines must have changed anyone involved with the fight. His belief that Xander would be incapable of true leadership or combat outside the group he had grown up with crumbled as the young man looked after the men and women of his command.

"Colonel."

"Sir!"

"Distribute aid to the survivors of the Harris irregulars."

"Yes sir." The colonel was visibly relieved at the orders, the boy had been right his Oath had said to defend and aid those who needed their help. His training and indoctrination about the non mystics or non watcher trained fighters had gone against his grain as a soldier and as a human, he was more than willing to help Harris' men at this point.

BBC: The Network Claim that they are the chosen to fight, led by slayers and mystics all chosen for what they do by the so-called 'Powers that be.

XH: That's something I find funny you know, I was 'chosen by God' used to get people locked up in insane asylums or hospitals doped up on all kinds of drugs, but these people in charge of the network say they are chosen by some mystical power to lead the 'good fight'- does that make sense? But lets say of arguments sake that they have been chosen to fight, fine let them that's their prerogative, but when it comes to it each war has been fought not by those who are supposedly chosen or are lifelong military they are often fought by those who want to fight, to protect themselves and their families from the enemy.

Basically they chose to fight the enemy, the World wars for example millions of men survived who chose to fight, so what's the difference here? They may have been chosen by god knows what, but in the end we're normal people with a choice and we CHOSE to fight.

BBC: You pertain this war to the older world wars of the 20th century, how do you see the network's stance in this.

XH: I'll say this for them they have a lot of people with a lot of decent skills but their leadership leaves a lot to be desired, some of their leaders seem to think might makes right or that if you through enough men at a problem it'll solve it. That thinking died out in World War One, massive amounts of forces mean nothing if their Intel and leadership ain't worth shit.

I know for a fact that some of their leaders are these mystics and slayers that took over the council, however none of them have any combat experience outside of fighting in graveyards, I still find it hard to believe that these soldiers take orders from non combatant incompetents- especially when they have real combat veterans in their ranks.

BBC: Like you yourself have.

XH: I admit I once had the battle experience of a lifelong soldier in my mind and I held onto it for a while, but in the end even that little disappeared a few years after Sunnydale. I was not a soldier when I took up this fight and wasn't for a long time afterwards, when I could I trained under real soldiers and people with combat experience in order to keep up with the others, I never became a tactical genius so I let those people take command of the fights, I'm little more than a figurehead but I'll lead people and I'll follow those who know more than me about this war, I'm seen as a leader of men both inside and outside the Irregulars and I think I do ok, but I'm not the only leader and I won't try to be.

BBC: A figurehead?

XH: Yes a figurehead. Let me try to explain this better. When I started fighting away from Sunnydale I pooled together all kinds of people, Male female, physical types Intel types capable and infirm. Anyone who wanted to make a difference in this war came aboard not just those who could fight, but those who could teach, those who could learn and those who could make the world a bit more bearable to those what had to go out. Because I started it most looked up to me as the leader and as someone that could help those who could not help themselves, I never intended to become a leader just to pull people together to fight. Now after all these years I'm still seen as everyone's saviour even more since the Public labelled me 'Paladin', but morale is important in all armies and if I can keep ours up then I'm all for it. I'm no hero but I suppose history will either support or condemn me. Either way I'll have done my part for my people and for those who needed me.

BBC: Mr Harris?

XH: I'm lo..g?nal

The loss of the signal at this point was later ascribed to an attempt to capture Alexander Harris by elements of the Watcher's Network Special forces in order to put him on trial for unspecified crimes. His evasion and eventual escape put four men into hospital and left seven more dead, this sent Mr Harris into hiding from the Network after they put a warrant out for his arrest for murder. Xander Harris was acquitted in absentia by a combined trial involving the United Nations, the Watcher's council and a group of Alliance personnel given clearance to defend their Commander.

The attempt on his life and the later attempt to have him tried and executed twice during the following years pushed public opinion against the Network and support dropped across the world, this also led to the alliance being made a legal and political entity much to the displeasure of the network.

Xander Harris' life ended ten years later during a classified incursion into the mouth of a hellmouth. Little is known about what happened next.

What little is now known about the man known as 'Paladin' from the information gathered from the Alliance, The Network, his friends and family and the ruins of Sunnydale in now available for viewing at the Library of Heroes alongside that of his long time friend and lover Faith Williams.


End file.
